


Stay or Go

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, M/M, Post BoFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin orders Bilbo to stay. When that goes over as well as expected, the others step up to keep their Hobbit in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay or Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from the HKM: After EVERYBODY SURVIVES THE BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES (DON'T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE) Bilbo starts to think about leaving. The Company, Thorin in particular, can't imagine life without their burglar. So Thorin orders Bilbo to stay.
> 
> After that doesn't go over so well, the rest of the Company take over, planning reasons why they can't get him home (ex. there was a rockslide and they need to clear it away. No, ignore those people going in and out, they're just wokers).
> 
> Eventually though, they can't think of anything else so they go and dig up Bagend and bring it back to Erebor.

Bilbo Baggins glared at his friend, King Thorin Oakenshield. The King had ordered Bilbo to stay even though Thorin, Fili, Kili, and everyone else was recovered. Yes, Fili had lost the use of his eye, like his grandfather, and yes, Kili needed to relearn how to use a bow since his arms were injured, and even yes, Thorin was limping and had trouble breathing somedays, but Oin could take care of all of that! Bilbo wanted to go home. He missed his father’s chair and his books and his mother’s doilies.

As Bilbo was packing his things, Dwalin had arrived to escort him to the throne room. There Thorin sat regally on his throne with Balin, Fili, and Kili next to him. Dwalin bowed and moved to stand next to his brother.

“You can’t order me to do anything you nitwit!” Bilbo shouted. “Hobbits don’t recognize royalty.”

Thorin scowled, rose from his throne, and stalked towards Bilbo. He said loudly, “You are part of my Company and I do so _order_ you to stay.”

From behind Thorin, Balin coughed. “Perhaps you can stay for a few more days, Bilbo. I know Ori desperately wants to hear stories of the Shire and write them down.”

Bilbo huffed. “Fine. I don’t even know why you’re being such a... _tyrant_ about this Thorin. Just last month you were fine with me leaving, as long as I kept up a correspondence.”

Thorin said nothing, just swept out of the room with Dwalin trailing after him. Fili and Kili smiled at Bilbo and followed their uncle out. Balin shook his head and lead Bilbo to the Library.

Bilbo grumbled under his breath as they walked that Thorin had some explaining to do. Balin choose to ignore that.


End file.
